


Sendoff

by nasod



Category: Rain World (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Gen, canon-typical content warnings apply, mentions LttM and FP but only briefly, neither violent nor suggestive, rated T for the above reasons but i really don't think it's that bad, references canon character death event, references to dying and ascension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasod/pseuds/nasod
Summary: No Significant Harassment allows themself a moment of emotional “respite” and a heartfelt sendoff of the closest friend they’ve had for quite some time now: a weird red thing they’ve entrusted the fate of their sister to.
Relationships: No Significant Harassment & The Hunter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Sendoff

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this work is very speculative and rooted in headcanon because there isn't a lot of "confirmed" details about NSH and the hunter! I'm trying to get a grip on...NSH-voice. I'm working on it.

_The big day is finally here! _No Significant Harassment had made as many preparations as they possibly could; to say their plan was “perfect” was an overwhelming overstatement. Were there anyone else to hear them, they could have talked it up to be the biggest, bestest plan ever, daring yet infallible, the foolproof ticket out of a miserable half-death to their beloved sister.__

__Funny, that. They had given that speech to their “favorite” little creature ages ago by now, several times, to the point where even the dull animal that it was could certainly tell that they were feigning confidence, and that this plan’s outcome was as uncertain as the other many vague possibilities that plagued the day-to-day life of every miserable being left miserably alive._ _

__This entire plan hinged on that thing: a tiny, slimy, red-furred beast that they had taken to referring to fondly as various things, “little creature,” “little buddy,” all cute “little” names. Internally, it was the “Hunter,” due to its cultivated survival skill set being geared toward the name’s obvious implication, and it was the messenger that would hopefully drag Looks to the Moon back from the pseudo-brink. If only she had gone, if only—because at least then, she would wake up again._ _

__It was grooming itself in the corner of the room like it often did. Though they desperately wanted to be offended at the notion that their can was anything less than pristine inside and out, they knew that that was a generous assessment at best. Nothing was different from any other time for it, other than the fact that in its stomach was a pearl that No Significant Harassment had written themself, and in its hand, sixteen (count them!) slag reset keys. Not for it. It only (presumably, since they could only guess what went on in that head of its own) vaguely knew what to do with them. It only knew they would help the particular recipient tremendously, and that was enough._ _

__Frankly, for all they knew, the animal would run off, toss their precious work away, and run off wherever it pleased. And then the perfect plan would be in ruins. They couldn’t have that. This one was their only shot; they wouldn’t find another little creature like it. Their observers told them as much. Nothing else was intelligent enough to understand them even with help. They were creatures of instinct even beyond the point of this little one, and therefore, though as deserving of their miserable lives as anything, were completely useless._ _

__They beckoned the creature to come to them, and it came running over._ _

__“Don’t...disappoint me, boy,” No Significant Harassment mumbled, the barest hint of a person at their wit’s end in their voice, scratching the furred head of their companion before giving it a gentle push. The Hunter stumbled forward. “Now go on. You know what to do and where to go. Follow my orders, and then follow your heart, and...try not to die on the way there?” They paused for a moment, putting their finger to their chin (these puppets were so useful for expressing emotion, especially to creatures that had normal bodies and read the implications as a primary consideration) before exclaiming “ah! If you run into Five Pebbles, can you tell him that I’m mad at him, et-cetera? I really do wish it was easier to reach him,” they said like they weren’t bitterly aware that this creature lacked any form of vocal cords. Perhaps it could give him the stink eye for them. That would be enough._ _

__It might be, if Sliver of Straw had never broadcasted that Triple Affirmative. It was laughable, really, all the smaller problems that they had ended up much more preoccupied with than the Big Problem, given that their entire reason for existence was to solve the Big Problem. The Big Problem probably “killed” Sliver, it got Five Pebbles to do whatever that was, and then it got Five Pebbles to kill Looks to the Moon...and everything had been downhill ever since. They, the iterators, existed to serve the purpose of solving the Great Problem, and everything else should probably be bumps in the road and nothing more._ _

__Unfortunately, their parents had decided it appropriate to give them names and hearts beyond just computing power, while forever trapping them in the cycles that they were supposed to find the way out of for every other creature alive. At least their creators had thought to give them, No Significant Harassment, a sharp wit and perseverance, right? A blessing, perhaps, since not all their siblings were so similarly tough as they. Therein lies the problem. Anything with a heart can tire._ _

__And, though they couldn’t reach any of the others, they somehow knew that they were all very, very tired._ _

__The Hunter, interrupting their reverie, had walked back over to paw at No Significant Harassment’s face, that sad look still on its cute animal features. No Significant Harassment gave it another shove, a tiny bit harder this time, and it casted a long glance back at No Significant Harassment. If they didn’t know better, they’d say the creature was worried about them._ _

__That’s really cute. Something like that had no reason to worry about something like Them, honestly. They’d be fine, sitting right here in their can for...ever. What, was it smart enough to notice they’d been more heartfelt than usual?_ _

__It wasn’t like that tone was anything but intentional! This was the last time they would ever see each other, after all; No Significant Harassment supposed that for once, after all they’d used the creature for, they owed it a few moments of sincerity. A rare treat for even their closest friends. A grand sendoff...Or was that just an excuse they made because they were too tired to keep the nonsense up anymore..? They waved their hands dismissively._ _

__“You’re the last thing I can try, you know. And if I’m—” they paused for a moment to recollect themself, then corrected— “if _you’re_ lucky, we’ll probably never meet again.” And if they did, then what a strange future that would be… “So go on, get out of here! My can isn’t a habitat for slimy animals. You’ve overstayed your welcome, little creature. Shoo.”_ _

__And then it slumped its shoulders, its entire body, even, in the emotion that No Significant Harassment could only describe as poignant sadness._ _

__It wasn’t…attached to them, was it? Of course it wasn’t. It was just a little creature, and, for better or worse, one that had become little more than a tool to them._ _

__It was not their companion._ _

__The beings they had that were “companions” were unreachable. As good as gone. Gone from their sight if nothing else, never to be met again, unless something that couldn’t happen happened._ _

__They might not even learn what will happen to Looks to the Moon in the coming cycles despite all their hard work._ _

__“Get out of here, little creature. And don’t come back. You don’t have the time for it.”_ _

__Finally, it left them, squirming out through the pipes. It would probably get the job done (caring little thing that it was, visiting them so often even after there was no need for its own sake), though the worry still weighed heavy on their shoulders. And thus, they were once again alone; no one to joke around with, or talk to, or yell at, or something. Just something._ _

__Well, now they could go back to working on...bigger problems, they supposed._ _

__You have to take small victories where you can get them!_ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are always appreciated. Feel free just to tell me if you're also unnecessarily enthusiastic about this funny little dude with ten lines of dialogue and a single vague cutscene image. If you want to get in touch with me, you can reach me at @lilhitu on twitter!


End file.
